plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gloom-Shroom (PvZH)
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Colossal |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Plant |trait = Bullseye |ability = Mushroom Evolution: Do 3 damage to Zombies here and next door. |flavor text = Some see him as depressed, but he's got a lot of sides.}} Gloom-Shroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . He has the Bullseye trait, and his Mushroom Evolution ability does 3 damage to zombies on his lane and the lanes adjacent to him. Origin He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. His Evolution ability is a reference to him being an upgrade plant in Plants vs. Zombies. His description references his sad looking face, and the fact that in Plants vs. Zombies, he attacked in multiple lanes. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Ability: Mushroom Evolution:' Do 3 damage to Zombies here and next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description Some see him as depressed, but he's got a lot of sides. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With On top of his average stats and the Bullseye trait, Gloom-Shroom has a very useful and handy ability. Just play him on any mushroom and he will activate it, destroying all zombies with 3 or less on his lane and the lanes next to him. Therefore, it is good to play him when your opponent has a small cluster of threatening low-health zombies to punish them. Probably the best plant to play him on is , as he literally costs nothing, is in the mushroom tribe, and has the Team-Up trait, allowing Gloom-Shroom to be played on it on any non-aquatic lane, on any area. Even without his evolution ability, Gloom-Shroom can be a force to be reckoned with. If the opponent isn't careful, Gloom-Shroom can be played in an empty lane to deal 5 guaranteed unblockable damage to the zombie hero, potentially finishing the game. Against Don't use zombies with 3 or less when you know your opponent has this, since if they have another mushroom on the field, they can play this to destroy or weaken your zombies. Instead, destroy it with tricks or zombies with 5 /4 or more. You can also use Teleportation Zombie or Teleport to play zombies without them getting hurt by Gloom-Shroom's ability. Tricks like Rocket Science and Locust Swarm can destroy him easily. You can also use Zombie Coach if the field is full of sports zombies to negate his ability. You can also use Mixed-Up Gravedigger for a similar effect, but be careful, because your opponent may have or other gravestone-removal cards. If you have 5 health or less against a Kabloom hero, always be careful of this as this can easily land a finishing blow if you have no way of answering this with tricks or other abilities. Surprise Gargantuar can be a good choice here as he can move to block the Gloom-Shroom. Likewise, Rodeo Gargantuar can be an equally good choice, although it can be more easily stopped as the plant hero just has to play a plant in front of the Gravestone and all other zombies. Gallery GloomShroomStat.jpg|Gloom-Shroom's statistics Gloom-Shroom Statstics after being conjured by Cosmic Mushroom.png|Gloom-Shroom's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Mushroom GloomImitater.jpg|Gloom-Shroom's statistics after being Transformed from Conjured by Cosmic Mushroom Gloom-shroom card.png|Gloom-Shroom's card after being Conjured by Cosmic Mushroom Screenshot_2017-10-14-07-30-55-03.jpeg|Gloom-Shroom's card Whirrr.png|Gloom-Shroom activating his ability (1) Sploosh.png|Gloom-Shroom activating his ability (2) Splash.png|Gloom-Shroom attacking Kokichi Glooma.png|Gloom-Shroom destroyed, note the glitched Gloom-Shroom next to it Trivia *During development, he costed 8 sun, had 8 /8 , and had an ability that did 3 damage to all zombies on the field. **Another time during development, he had the current stats and cost, but said "When played: Do 1 damage to Zombies here and next door. Mushroom Evolution: Do 3 damage to them instead." *He has the highest strength of all plants with the Bullseye trait. *His attack and ability animations will only be played on the plant hero's side, similar to 's attack animation on the zombie hero's side. This is most likely a bug. *When attacking or activating his ability, the whites of his eyes vanish, leaving only his pupils. This is a glitch. *It and Mush-Boom are the only legendary cards that belong to the tribe. *It and share a surprising number of similarities. **They both have 5 . **They both cost 5 . **They both have an offensive trait. **They are both based on upgrade plants in PvZ1. **Neither of the plants they were based on returned in PvZ2. **They both have Evolution abilities. Category:Mushroom cards Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Bullseye cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Mushrooms Category:Evolution cards